


Two Thumbs Up

by newh0pe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Lúcio, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newh0pe/pseuds/newh0pe
Summary: Self-indulgent porn without plot of Doomfist and Lucio. Written with them in an established relationship, Lucio is a trans man, and they're both laughing & having a grand ol' time.





	Two Thumbs Up

Lucio wasn’t sure what would win -- the wetness of his cunt or the thickness of Akande’s cock. He pressed his head further back into the mountain of pillows that laid beneath him while his fingers gripped the sheets. The soles of his feet were pressed flat against the bedding, and his face was red and heated as he looked to the man looming over him through narrowed eyes. He swallowed back before parting his lips but instead of words, he whined the other man’s name.

One of Akande’s palms was pressed flat on top of one of Lucio’s hands. His opposing hand held his hip with a thumb taking the time to stroke at the curly hairs that covered his groin. His attention was focused on the way the younger man pushed his teeth into his bottom lip. The corner of his mouth perked up, and he murmured in his native language.

Their interaction happened in slow motion. Each move was careful and calculative. Akande maintained a steady pace, allowing Lucio time to adjust as he filled him with more of his shaft. It was much appreciated on the musician's end who used the bed as leverage while pushing his hips up against his. 

Akande released the hand he held to carefully push the other man’s dreads out of his face. The entirety of his cock was nearly surrounded by warmth and he exhaled as he pushed further inside of Lucio. With the way his face heated up and his mouth opened, he anticipated being asked to stop so the Nigerian man reacted first, “Are you okay?” His thumb ran over the other’s pierced eyebrow.

Lucio pushed his head as deeply into the pillow as he could, arching his hips far off the bed, “Please ... “ A series of curses followed beneath his breath as he rapidly nodded, a thumbs-up being made with one of his hands -- anything to keep the pleasure from stopping. 

Sure, he could feel the sting from his cunt stretching wider than it ever had before, and he felt significantly  _ full _ in a way that he hadn’t experienced either, but he was given time to adjust and given time to feel the overwhelming pleasure that trickled in afterwards. A smile spread across the Brazilian man’s face but only lasted a minute before he panted out, “Is that it?” He laughed, squeezing his eyes shut, “I’m sorry-- I mean--” His laughter kept interrupting his attempt to backtrack on his words. He felt a shudder come over him as he twisted his body up against the larger man’s.

Akande’s laugh was deeper, richer, and he said, “Yes, I am in. Tell me what you need.” His words were firm, sentences short and to the point. It was like music to Lucio’s ears and he nodded as if that was an appropriate response to what the man had said. The two shared this moment of amusement before Lucio spoke again, “Give me just … another minute then you can move,” He relaxed his muscles to the best of his abilities, feeling his feet sliding out from beneath him. The sheet he gripped was released as well and he opted to reach out for his legs.

“Ready?” Lucio lifted his eyebrows, and with a grunt, he yanked his legs up so his knees were nearly flush with his chest. Akande reacted to this positional shift by getting onto his knees and grabbing the man’s sides, pulling him close so their hips could be together again. Having his legs thrown in the air exposed his cunt to a much deeper angle, and Lucio was not complaining. The next minute was full of wiggling, hip shifting, and grinding on Lucio’s part while his partner remained still, letting him do as he pleased beneath him.

Akande snorted, “Are you done yet?” The next breath he took was shaky, a delayed reaction, and he reeled his hips back, successfully pulling half of his length from Lucio’s cunt, causing throaty whines to emerge from the pair, but no time was wasted in pushing back in. The head of his cock was quick to become acquainted with Lucio’s cervix, the pressure causing a higher-pitched sound to come from the musician. “Just let me know when it is too much,” Doomfist fell silent after these words and his focus became on repeating the action that caused such sweet noises to come from Lucio. His hands slid off his sides and came to rest beneath his knees instead. A squeeze to his rear was given on both sides during the travel. 

Lucio let his arms drop once his legs were supported in this position, and he could already feel himself drooling. One arm came up to rectify that as he moaned out, swallowing the saliva that collected in his mouth. He purred from the back of his throat and his arms crossed over his midsection, scooping (and successfully unsticking) his breasts from his body. They were pushed together and held up to help him cool off and alleviate some sweat.

Their quickening breaths seemed to synchronize as they found a rhythm -- an even pace their hips could meet at. It turned into a game as they were caught moaning each other’s names back and forth. Laughter interrupted this game as the petite man became comfortable with the slow thrusts and gentle grinding. He swallowed back again and stuck his tongue out at his Nigerian lover, “Fuck, Akande …”

Akande swallowed back and groaned at the words rolling off of Lucio’s lips. He mulled over the sight beneath him, having the off-thought of how wonderful it would be to take this man away from their responsibilities, have it be just he and him. Lucio’s body twisted up and his breasts were pushed closer together, as if he was begging for them to be touched. Who was Akande to deny him?

He could never seem to say no to those eyes nor the way his name rolled off his lips. His infatuation with every stretch mark, tattoo, or patch of stubble that Lucio was oh-so proud of was immense. Sweat slid down the man’s face as their hips continued to meet. Their pace grew faster as they both got lost in their own thoughts and each other’s bodies. Akande dropped a hand to the bed for leverage while the other slid between them, “Lucio~”

Lucio perked up at the tone of his partner, rolling his head to the side. A moan of a higher-pitch came out when Akande’s thumb came to stroke his enlarged clit, and he couldn’t help swearing beneath his breath, “You’re trying to kill me.” His eyes closed as a tremble came through his whole body.

Akande rolled his thumb in circles against the clit with a shrug of the shoulders, “So be it.” He lowered his head and took this moment to press his lips against one of Lucio’s nipples while grunting with each thrust. His shadow consumed the petite man and he moaned at the way he needily twisted his hips upwards.

Lucio threw an arm around Akande’s neck, forcing his face to stay close to his chest. The tender kissing managed to arouse him further (as if that was even possible!) and he thought to what got him in this position to begin with. Akande had the sweetest kisses and his lips trailed across his chest, tongue taking the time to flick out against his body. 

The heat that radiated from the smaller man was only growing as their hips met at this quicker pace. He held onto his head so tight, other hand coming to grab his massive shoulder, “You are so fuckin’ big, I can’t stand it.” A whine slid off his lips as he was now intent on pushing his whole body up against him.

Akande pushed his hips down firmly while still remaining arched so he could begin sucking on one of his nipples. His thumb moved slow against his clit, and he was convinced the ability to multitask was one of his greatest attributes. Between Lucio’s shaking, twitching, and whining, he knew that it was working, and his own heat rose. Pushing his face so close to his chest meant he could feel his heart pounding, and if that wasn’t satisfying, he didn’t know what was…

Boy, was his heart pounding too. Lucio slid his fingers against the stubble on the back of Akande’s head as he squeaked, eyes shut tightly now, “Please don’t stop--” His voice was strained as he clamped his legs around the thick body of the other man who went from grazing his teeth against his nipples to firmly kissing where his neck and shoulder met.

Lucio took this as an opportunity to push their cheeks together despite the sweat that was starting to slip down both of their faces. Their hips were flush against one another for a longer moment before he started grinding up sharply, “Fuck me.” It was a very clear demand.

Akande snorted at the boldness of the younger man but continued to comply with his “order”. He pushed their lips together as he reeled his hips back and slammed them forward to ignite another delicious cry from Lucio. It was when he could feel the tensing and trembling of the smaller man’s body that Akande wrapped his arms beneath him and rolled onto his own back.

This caused Lucio to take in a sharp breath as the movement landed him on top of Akande for a change and caused his cock to hit him at a different angle. Both of his hands slammed down on Akande’s muscular midsection as the shock caused his orgasm to hesitate. He swallowed back and panted, elbows shaking, “Fuck … give me a minute, I’m gonna--”

He put up a single finger before laughing to himself, “Whoo!” His hand pushed his dreads back and he mentally kicked himself for not having tied them up before. The thick hair pressed against his neck and tenderly stroking his face was a bit aggravating.

But he definitely wasn’t going to stop long enough to tie up his hair now. It was like his thoughts were heard by his partner, however, who reached up to scoop his dreads into a tight grip that caused Lucio to melt immediately with his tongue sticking out his mouth as Akande tugged on the hair that was now in his hand.

“Did I tell you that you could stop?” His words were firm.

All Lucio could manage was a quick nod in Akande’s direction, as if that was some kind of response. His hands pressed firmly against his muscles and he ground his hips down as quickly as he could, leaning his upper body forward so he could better lift his hips.

Every time that cock slid back into him, he dug into the other’s darker skin with his brightly-colored nails. He lifted his hips as high as he could before flattening against him once more, pleased when Akande’s free hand came to scoop part of his thigh and rear and assist the movement. He always made him feel so full that he could feel the tears beginning to start at the corners of his eyes. 

It always baffled him how easy it was for the man beneath to multi-task, pulling hair, assisting thrusts, thrusting his own hips, and his moans were like music to his ears. Lucio rolled his hips and ground down on his thick cock out of pure desperation, pleading with him, nearly singing his praises right then and there.

His climax hit him just as quickly as it had stopped before and his thighs clamped down on Akande’s as his nails dug into him again. He kept moving his hips to the best of his ability as his cunt tightened around his cock, tensing and relaxing wildly as they rode out his orgasm. A squeak came from him as one of Akande’s hands came diving in-between them, two fingers pushing up against Lucio’s clit.

“Akande--!” Repeating this action caused his body to tremble and jerk against Akande while he kept thrusting into the convulsing cunt to bring about his own orgasm. Lucio screwed his eyes shut and shoved his body closer to Akande’s, trembling at his touch, “Cum in me-- cum for me,  _ please _ .”

And that was all it took to send Akande over the edge. His arms slid right around the Brazilian man’s body and pulled him flat against his chest as his body jerked up. His cock was pressed firmly against the man’s cervix and Lucio squeaked with tears finally erupted when he felt the hot cum shoot into him.

The two jerked and twitched against each other as cum filled Lucio’s cunt. Another thrust from Akande ensured it splattered on his body and the thighs of the other man but Lucio was all high-pitched cries each time he moved now, pleasure overtaking him. 

Akande went flat against his pillow with another groan coming from deep within his chest as he finally ceased the movement of his hips. Lucio, on the other hand, still twitched and jerked on him, hips firmly against him, it was clear that he wasn’t ready for the girth to be removed. Akande actually  _ laughed _ at that realization. It wasn’t the same ominous or dry chuckle as usual, just genuine amusement, “Are you trying to get off again?” He reached up to rub the tears away from the man’s cheeks, “Hey, can I get a thumbs up if you’re still with me?”

Snickers came from the shaking man as his hands were forced into two thumbs up against Akande’s midsection. It was combined with aggressive head nodding which only brought more laughter from the man beneath him.


End file.
